Forgot what you thought wasn't real
by darknessred
Summary: A typical 25 year woman is playing Jak and Daxter collection on PS3 when things change. New person added as well! What will happen to Laura and Jennifer?
1. Laura and Jennifer's new adventure

Hello, it's been a long time! It's me darknessred and I am redoing a fanfiction from years ago.

It was a beautiful night in inland Florida. The moon was shining off the lake next to the house. It was nice to have a view outside the window at the lake. There wasn't too much starting up for the person who relaxed and listened to inspirational music. She sighed and looked at the door in front of the room.

She thought a person this old shouldn't even be sitting around and should be doing something. Getting up, she walked toward her Playstation 3 and started the machine up. She blinked when the screen came up and clicked the button with the Jak and Daxter collection on the screen. She looked around for a second at the sunny skies outside and continued to ignore the sunny day outside. The intro screen popped up and she moved the controller back and forth to choose a game.

"Just a typical day", the woman thought and sighed as she stopped on the first game and nodded. It would be good to relive my childhood memories at least, as she tried to play the first game again and the machine stopped working and suddenly the lights started to flicker and the machine stopped at the second game. She started to get frustrated and shook the controller "Come on, thing!" "I just got you a few months ago!"

Just as she said that, the screen shook violently and a strange vortex came up onto the screen. Why a vortex coming up on the screen was not normal for any type of gaming machine. She grabbed to the floor and the vortex began pulling onto her again.

As she held a hand onto the carpet, she lost her grip and lost consciousness as she was flung into the vortex. It took her a few moments to wake up but only to find herself lying on a hard, dirty floor. She got up and dusted herself off only to find that it wasn't night where she was at, and it was certainly not warm. This didn't look like Florida at all. She walked around the place only to see a strange machine with three, no four strange creatures looking at a vortex. She gripped her forehead "Oh great, this can't be true… How did i…"

"Oh… Wait.. isn't this.." Just as the machine left and the strange people were thrown into the vortex. Before saying anything, she was thrown into the vortex again…

She woke up smack dab at the beginning of the city. There were tons of people with long ears, strange cars named zoomers and the weather was crappy. There were no signs of sunlight, and the smog in the air probably covered up the skies. The clouds in the sky let out rain, and it didn't look like it showed any signs of stopping any time soon.

Laura covered her head with her hands and lifted a hand up to her head "Yeah, this is Haven City alright…" "I don't even want to know how I got here anyways.."

"Great… I don't even know what I am going to miss back home.. So much stuff to do, it's not even funny.. Laura muttered something walking among a bunch of people.

She made her way past several people all giving her strange look for having short ears. "O..k" "I'm just going to keep going on now…"

The smell in the air wasn't that pleasant though she was able to push through various people as they just shrugged and continued on their way. She made it closer to where Jak and Daxter was standing and looked behind her. There was a bit more commotion than usual. She muttered "Feels like Michigan to me." Some strange guards with heavy red armor came forward but in front was a man with strange long ears and reddish orange hair. Something seemed well a little off about the guy as she noted looking at his eyes. She shuddered as she watched the man get closer to Jak and Daxter with the guards. The man named Erol called out and pointed at the teenager who looked equally as confused as the next guy. "The Baron wants _him"_ . The guards went forward with their taser like guns and aimed the butt at Jak's head, just knocking him out. Something slipped out of the woman's mouth "NO!" She ducked behind a person and shut her mouth hoping Erol didn't notice her.

A guard blinked "Uh.. sir.. should we take the female too..?" Erol said "I don't see why not, the Baron didn't ask for her in particular, but screw it take her too.."

The guard nodded and pushed through the crowd "I'd recommend you'd come peacefully" . Laura spat "Not a chance" She aimed a foot at the guard's crotch. "Sorry, I don't take orders from guys like you.

"Get back here, you little asshole" Just as she thought she got off without anybody seeing her "Got you, you little rat. " He took the end of the tazer gun and slammed it against the side of Laura's head knocking her out.

Erol smirked "Well, that took longer than expected. "

Jennifer entered the bar area, and nobody was around. The bar was full of noises but she could see people but they couldn't see her, or so she had assumed. Nobody noticed her,in spite of her short ears, hanging around the place or anywhere else that she'd been in Haven city so far..

Why was it so quiet in haven city? All the noise in the bar seemed to confirm something was happening that got a few people in the bar in a uproar. Jennifer looked around kind of quiet, a bit fearful but went up to a local bartender and asked "Hey.. do you know what's going on, ?!"

The bartender didn't look her in the eyes but kept rubbing the glass "Oh.. I heard of some strangers falling into town.. I'm sure it was nothing though.. I thought It was a teen and his rat and a weird short haired female.

Oh no no no this was not what she wanted to hear. She took a step back, then remembered that had been "short haired" and not "short eared" which was somewhat of a relief. Even so... a kid and his rat? That had to be Jak and Daxter! And girl in question must be Keira, although Jennifer hadn't thought anyone had noticed Keira landing. Well, that was an assumption, since the brunette knew Keira wouldn't get arrested. Although, Jen hadn't been inside the game then either, so she had no idea what would happen now or even what it all meant. Stupid cats! Whatever they had done to her console, in the middle of loading the screen, obviously wasn't intentional, but she was angry at them all the same.


	2. What's Next!

Chapter 2: What Now?-

Hey everyone, I am introducing a new person in my fanfiction, Jennifer. Hope you enjoy her parts as well!

The stale smell of the stinky and depressing sound of the prison was more than enough to wake Laura up as before she knew it, one of the guards smirked and kicked her in the gut sending her to the floor, and as she tried to get up, the door slammed into her face. Laura said "Great, just a great way to start out the week in a strange place.

She looked around, the place was quite small, but it stuck of a mix of eco and dirt, with a little pinch of blood. Laura thought to herself and looked around. There was another stranger in there, and boy did the person stink.. She shook her head and was cautious not to wake the man with strange long ears up, and she muttered to herself "The least the guy could do is take a shower…".

She blinked and shrugged and looked outside to see what her and the other stranger could see from the outside. The area was mostly dark, there were cells everywhere, and there were those Krimzon guards everywhere.

As she walked back and sat down on her cot, she laid there for a while and looked down at the strange guy probably only in his early teenager days, and said "Hey… wake up.." The man turned over a little grumpy not really that happy to be anywhere like this. Laura sighed and then turned her head "Wait.. is that Jak?" It is.." So here she is standing here, has a bit of an idea of where she is, and then now she's standing in front of Jak.. Are you kidding?!

She should be excited but on the second hand all she can think about is survival and getting herself and Jak out of here. Hey… Are you sure you're alright? Jak turned his head and looked around back at Laura with his eyes.. the boy looked innocent.. he really had nothing to do with whatever he was here for..

Laura looked back and shook her head "If nothing, you shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. Now let's..

She didn't finish her sentence as the jail cell opened and two of the red guards walked with a really menacing man with disturbing yellow eyes named Erol. Yes, that same guy that ordered to knock out the two of them. All of a sudden Laura's mother instinct came in, and she smirked on the outside, but she was nervous on the outside and said quietly "Whatever you do, run.. just run.." "I'm sorry."

Holding her breath, Laura turned her head to watch that her plan had failed miserably. Laura had distracted erol and the guards for meer seconds before Jak got about 5 inches away and Erol had already planned ahead, two more guards already grabbed Jak and was dragging him back to Erol.

Laura sighed "That's what I get for trying to be a damn hero". Erol looked back and smirked once again facing Laura with those piercing yellow eyes. Erol turned back "Take the guy to the chair, I'll be there in a second.."

"Now then where was I?" "Oh yes, he punched her stomach and said "Is this all a _game_ to you?" "You think you can just waltz around here?" Laura's air got knocked out of her stomach and knocked back as she tried to catch her breath. " Laura looked down and shook his head. She felt helpless as she warily stared at Erol and listened to the struggle continuing between Jak and the other guards.

He smiled at first and it made her shudder a bit because she knew he wasn't a kind person, but it also gave her a glimmer of hope, which was promptly destroyed when he punched her in the stomach. As she doubled over, gasping for breath, she stared at him in shock, but his expression hardly changed.

"Is this all a game to you?" he asked, "Well, I'm here to tell you otherwise and next time you won't get a warning! As strange as you are, woman, you're not that useful alive."

Laura looked to the side thinking "Wait until Erol is distracted then run. Laura spat on the ground and said "Good luck getting the "right" answer out of me." Erol growled and stared at Laura's face and held her chin straight "I'll wipe that little smirk right off your face." "But I got more pressing matters at hand. He stomped away to stare at Jak's torture.

Erol signaled the guards in front of the cell to lift her hands out and removed the cuffs pushing her into the cage roughly and slammed the door. Laura frowned, still a little shuddering from looking straight into Erol's eyes "So they aren't as stupid as I thought." She paced the cage for a bit.

Laura had grown a little more aggressive, things weren't so happy all of the sudden, and she had to fight on her own terms.

(Two years later)

Daxter made his way around Haven City doing various jobs killing metal head bugs for weapons and exchanges. He talked to several people and even eyed a few ladies while he was at it, but someone caught his eye "Hey, babe wouldn't you like to help me out?" "Yeah.. I'm sort of looking for a short guy, yellow greenish hair, and he's a hero."

Daxter made his way around Haven City doing various jobs killing metal head bugs for weapons and exchanges. He talked to several people and even eyed a few ladies while he was at it, but someone caught his eye "

"Hey, babe wouldn't you like to help me out?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"I'm sort of looking for a short guy, yellow greenish hair, and he's a hero. Seen 'im?"

She said, "Actually, he's in this supposedly impenetrable fortress. I feel for ya."

Daxter frowned. "Are you serious? Wait, are you even certain it's the guy I'm lookin' for?"

The woman nodded and smiled faintly. She was a bit odd. What had happened to her ears? And why was she wandering around in her pajamas?

"Yeah! His name is Jak and you're Daxter, right?" she asked, "He's the quiet type and you're his side-er you're his heroic friend!"

"Oh, you've heard of my exploits, huh? My daring deeds?" Daxter asked.

He puffed out his fluffy chest with pride. Jennifer nodded again, with considerable enthusiasm, but his pride quickly sank into dismay as he realized what that meant.

"Crap! I risked my tail for two years to get into more trouble? But it is for Jak," Daxter said, "So what's your name? Iit ain't fair if you know mine and I don't know yours!"

She seemed uneasy at first but eventually fessed up. "My name is Jennifer. You can call me Jen if you want; either works."

Daxter looked down "You aren't going anywhere looking like that Jennifer, we need to get ya' some threads from here to blend into when you get into the fortress." Daxter then gets a little flirty again around Jennifer and says "Players are not pretty common around here, just the people around here don't notice at all. " "You aren't from around here aren't ya?"

"But how you know all the stuff about us?"

You know I'm a player? From the real world?" "DUH, we can see you plain as day!

Well, me and Jak could. I don't think anyone else back home noticed. These people definitely wouldn't. They got their heads too far up their butts!"

"So you can see through the screen? That's... that's kind of weird." "I don't mind! I love it when there's a girl just loungin' in 'er underwear pushin' us around. Rowr!" "... I'm strangely okay with this. But yeah, I could use some real clothes. I like my pajamas but uhh... I feel awkward talking to people in them."

"Hold on, I hope you don't mind meetn' some friends of mine. My boss should help us along the way…"

Daxter made his way around Haven City doing various jobs killing metal head bugs for weapons and exchanges. He talked to several people and even eyed a few ladies while he was at it, but someone caught his eye "Hey, babe wouldn't you like to help me out?" "Yeah.. I'm sort of looking for a short guy, yellow greenish hair, and he's a hero."

Daxter made his way around Haven City doing various jobs killing metal head bugs for weapons and exchanges. He talked to several people and even eyed a few ladies while he was at it, but someone caught his eye "

"Hey, babe wouldn't you like to help me out?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"I'm sort of looking for a short guy, yellow greenish hair, and he's a hero. Seen 'im?"

She said, "Actually, he's in this supposedly impenetrable fortress. I feel for ya."

Daxter frowned. "Are you serious? Wait, are you even certain it's the guy I'm lookin' for?"

The woman nodded and smiled faintly. She was a bit odd. What had happened to her ears? And why was she wandering around in her pajamas?

"Yeah! His name is Jak and you're Daxter, right?" she asked, "He's the quiet type and you're his side-er you're his heroic friend!"

"Oh, you've heard of my exploits, huh? My daring deeds?" Daxter asked.

He puffed out his fluffy chest with pride. Jennifer nodded again, with considerable enthusiasm, but his pride quickly sank into dismay as he realized what that meant.

"Crap! I risked my tail for two years to get into more trouble? But it is for Jak," Daxter said, "So what's your name? Iit ain't fair if you know mine and I don't know yours!"

She seemed uneasy at first but eventually fessed up. "My name is Jennifer. You can call me Jen if you want; either works."

Daxter looked down "You aren't going anywhere looking like that Jennifer, we need to get ya' some threads from here to blend into when you get into the fortress." Daxter then gets a little flirty again around Jennifer and says "Players are not pretty common around here, just the people around here don't notice at all. " "You aren't from around here aren't ya?"

"But how you know all the stuff about us?"

You know I'm a player? From the real world?" "DUH, we can see you plain as day!

Well, me and Jak could. I don't think anyone else back home noticed. These people definitely wouldn't. They got their heads too far up their butts!"

"So you can see through the screen? That's... that's kind of weird." "I don't mind! I love it when there's a girl just loungin' in 'er underwear pushin' us around. Rowr!" "... I'm strangely okay with this. But yeah, I could use some real clothes. I like my pajamas but uhh... I feel awkward talking to people in them."

"Hold on, I hope you don't mind meetn' some friends of mine. My boss should help us along the way…"

Daxter said "Yeah... his name is Ximon"

After a whole lot of frustrations, zoomer problems and arguing, they made it to Ximon's place.

Ximon and Jennifer looked at each other and said "Ah Daxter, it's good to see you again. Who's your friend? Does she need a place to stay?

Both of them were embarrassed. Ximon was embarrassed because he might of just insulted daxter's guest. Jennifer was embarrassed because she was in her pajamas.

Daxter nodded and hopped on Ximon's desk "I'm going to need an extra pair of clothin' for my friend here, just for a bit"

Ximon said "i'm sorry to insult you Jennifer, there's a lot on unlucky people out there"

Ximon said "Here you go, it's not much but this should help you in your journey into the fortress."

When he handed her the human-sized exterminator suit, Jennifer was at first stunned. It wasn't what she expected. Then she remembered what most of the women in Haven wore, most of the important characters anyway, and she was grateful to have something that covered so much of her body. It should fit pretty loose as well and if she wore it over her pajamas, it couldn't be too uncomfortable.

She was relatively average looking, but she would have been so uncomfortable running around with her absolutely untoned belly showing and a thong riding up over her pants for all to see. It was embarrassing enough whenever she hadn't realized her bra was showing through her shirt back home or when the back of her not-at-all custom jeans stuck out without a belt to keep it tight, potentially exposing her bikini style panties. She didn't feel sexy most of the time, and she didn't really want to in some totalitarian den of crime and tyranny. It definitely couldn't be safe around here!

Daxter hid his away for a bit until he reached the fortress and then he put it on. He didn't seem to mind it either, given the fur, but then he probably wasn't intending to wear it as long as she was.

"Follow me! I'll get us into the back way," Daxter said, "Then you guys are on your own for awhile."

Jennifer wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. She didn't want to face the Metal Bugs any more than she wanted to face Metal Heads, but at least Ximon would be there to keep her safe. She gave him an awkward grin. Oh man, she hoped she could figure out some small talk that wouldn't make him suspicious or confused.


	3. Far From Home

Chapter 3: Far from Home

This is mine and Jennifer's third chapter. Once again, thank you Jennifer and the followers that left reviews, and those who took time out of their day to read the fanfiction!

* * *

As soon as Jennifer stepped out, Ximon and Daxter decided to go distract Erol for the time being and nodded at her to get going once they convinced Erol to let them come in.

Erol had already let them in and Daxter had ran in front of Jennifer.

Jennifer followed Ximon inside the prison and kept behind him the same time.

Erol had grabbed Jak and left him on the chair after Praxis told him to kill him. "I'll be _back for you later"_

Erol turned his head with displeasure Praxis made him stand here to watch this… teen"

Laura sighed. Two years was such a long time to be stuck here. It felt like a dream, so it hadn't been as awful as it could have been, but at the same time she was trapped. She opened her eyes to the now familiar sight of her cell door and jolted more awake when she noticed that Erol was staring in at her.

She sat up, wondering why he'd shown up. It wasn't as if he came every day; something had to have happened. Laura thought to herself "But what?" "Oh, had it been that long?" "Had Jak's stay in that horrible Dark Warrior Program ended? "Had her presence done something awful?"

_"Is he alive?" Laura asked._

_"Who?" Erol asked._

_Normally he might have mocked her or refused to answer the question, but he seemed surprised. It had been a non-sequester, she realized, as she asked again._

_"Jak! Is he still alive?!"_

_Erol looked troubled, but quickly shrugged it off. Maybe he had decided her concern was just that of a random friend._

_"For now," he said, "You're going to be facing the firing squad with him and I thought I'd have one last look, before you finally cracked."_

_Laura scowled._

_Laura said, "As if that would save me. Forget it! You're a loser and you're just going to keep losing!"_

Erol turned his head "Too bad I'd thought you would say something a little less cowardly..."

Erol turned his face for a second and was just about to lock Laura's hands up with the handcuffs when there was a small, faint noise coming from Jak's chair, Erol dragged Laura down there to the chair with him "Don't move..." He looked around only to see nothing. Jak said nothing. But erol bent down and looked for the pest on the floor seeing if he could find the little "rat" that made that noise.

Erol smirked as he opened her cell door, but there was a hint of smoldering rage that made her think of nothing but escape.

"Too bad you're such an idiot. But I'll enjoy killing you!"

Erol was about to lock Laura's hands up with the handcuffs, when he turned at a sound so faint that Laura could barely hear, but it sounded like a conversation. Then she remembered the way he'd been able to hear Daxter sneezing in the rain, from the palace roof, and she knew what it was. Jak was going to get away! But now he had noticed because he'd come to get her. Erol dragged Laura down to the chair's platform with him.

"Don't move!" He looked around only to see nothing. "I know I heard someone talking to you."

Jak said nothing, but his face was twisted with rage. He broke free, just as Laura shoved Erol into him, and in the confusion of Dark Jak's first appearance, she ran for it.

"Jak, I'm sorry! I'll help you in the end, I swear!"

It wasn't right but she couldn't help it. Even if Jak might not know her and might kill her as well, she couldn't help getting back at Erol for all her suffering by smirking shrugging in between breathing heavily from running.

"Have fun with Dark Jak, I hope he kicks your ass!" Laura said.

"SHUT UP you rebel scum!" Erol said.

He continued firing but Jak seemed to be avoiding the shots and gaining.

"Forget the girl! Make sure that monster doesn't escape! Someone find the Baron!" he yelled, "The program wasn't a failure! And if you don't want to find your ass out of a job, don't shoot to kill!"

Laura blinked for a second and in all of the confusion, decided not to escape and thought "What the hell am i doing?" but she ran back and dark jak was in the middle of scratching and killing guards in his wake, some in very nasty ways.

Laura knew she had to do something. Erol was standing his ground and reloading his gun. They could all tell that Jak was no longer in a position to fight. Daxter was around, she could leave Jak in his hands, but as long as someone was here, standing in their way, they couldn't make a true break for it. Then she got a crazy idea, but it was better than nothing.

"So you're a commander?" Laura asked, "You're only in charge, because the baron likes crazy people!"

The commander blinked, having ignored her up until then. He wasn't firing yet, but only time would tell what he was planning to do with them. Then he looked offended, as the fact he'd just been insulted sank in.

Erol said, 'My methods are tried and true!"

"No one actually likes you, Erol," Laura said, "They may respect you, but you have no friends!"

Erol rolled his eyes.

"You're just some lowly outlaw, who thinks you're better because you're trying to overthrow the Baron?" he asked, "You're just trash, like the rest of them. And you don't know me!"

Laura smirked, realizing she was starting to get to him, in spite of his protests.

"Then why are you even talking to me about it?" she asked.

He grit his teeth, and she could see the gears turning. Erol had been trained as a soldier, but fresh back-up was taking its time and being alone might help her get through the mental armor and strike gold. She just had to hope she could draw him away without getting shot to death.

"What's the matter, Commander? Losing your cool? Pathetic. I bet you can't even handle me without some help! You need someone to do all the work for you."

Laura kept running along the side of Ximon and Jennifer and bent down low and pushed both of them down "Stay low…Erol's coming."

As he seemed to not be getting any closer, Laura kept running and nodded to the others.

"Come on, I want to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible."

(Extra notes, Jennifer got an extermination suit from earlier)

Just as they escaped, The Baron yelled at Erol and yelled "WHAT HAPPENED?"!

Laura grabbed the extra threads Ximon had brought and nodded, waiting for Jennifer to hop down as well and dusted herself off.

Laura looked to the side "Hey, you guys alright?"

Jennifer nodded 'Yeah, we are fine. What about Jak? Did daxter save him?

Laura shrugged "There's only one way to find out".

* * *

(See you guys next time, for chapter 4.)


End file.
